


Not A-Fucking-Gain

by MCRmyGeneral



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closeted Character, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Military!Ian, Sergeant Gallagher, Shower Sex, getting caught, ian explains it all, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/pseuds/MCRmyGeneral
Summary: "I would like another where one of the Gallaghers burst Ian and Mickey while they're shagging."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> Prompted by LuckyShaz. I wasn't sure if you wanted fluff or smut, so I went with both. You can never go wrong with both!

“Are you listening to me?”

Ian raised an eyebrow, finally looking at Mickey’s face. “What?”

Mickey scowled. “I said, are you listening to me?”

Ian smiled sheepishly. “Kind of hard to focus on anything else when you’re bent over right in front of me.”

“Please,” Mickey said, rolling his eyes and bending back over to dig through his backpack for a certain shirt.

Ian licked his lips, eyes walking all the way from the backs of Mickey’s knees to his ridiculous ass. He was utterly convinced that the boy did squats and lunges in his free time, because there was no way his ass was _that_ round naturally. Round and tight and high… Ian pulled his knees to his chest, hiding the tent he was no doubt popping. He couldn’t help it; Mickey was sexy as fuck, and they were home alone.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Mickey threw over his shoulder as he walked into the hall, where he pulled his shirt off. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Ian was still staring at him, so he whipped his shirt at the boy’s face. Ian caught it, of course, and chuckled at Mickey, who rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The water started a second later.

Ian held Mickey’s shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply. His boyfriend’s scent filled his nose, and his dick hardened. God, he loved that smell. Mickey smelled like cigarettes and cologne, the stuff that lingered, leaving Mickey’s fingerprints in a room even after he’d left. Ian hadn’t smelled Mickey in so long, but now it was all around him; on his clothes, his sheets, his pillow, even his own skin, and it made his heart hurt in the best way.

As if Ian needed reminding that his boyfriend was stripping just a few feet away, his dick twitched, and he smiled. The house was empty, and he was eager to cross ‘shower sex’ off his carnal bucket list. His eyelids dropped, and suddenly he was a predator, and Mickey was his prey. He stood, pulled his shirt off and walked toward the bathroom, opening the door and slipping inside undetected. Mickey was bent over the tub, busy adjusting the water; he didn’t even know Ian was there. That is, until Ian pulled him back against his groin and rolled his hips. Mickey groaned, his head instinctively dropping.

“Fuck,” He whispered, biting his lip and bracing his hands against the edge of the tub. He wasn’t hard twelve seconds ago, but as soon as he felt Ian’s strong hands on his hips, his dick woke up. He let Ian grind against him for a minute, until he realized what he was doing. He stood and turned, pushing Ian away.

“What are you, fourteen? Keep it in your pants, big boy,” He scoffed, turning toward the sink. Ian stepped behind him, capturing both his arms and locking them behind his back. Mickey struggled for just a second, until he remembered that Ian wasn’t gonna hurt him. Then he stilled. He didn’t relax, but he stilled.

“I’ve never heard you complain about my sex drive before,” Ian hummed, kissing Mickey’s neck softly. He looked up to meet Mickey’s eyes in the mirror, just before it fogged too much and blurred them both out. Mickey’s eyes were lidded, and Ian could see the front of his jeans standing out. He smiled. “Why are you trying to fight it, Mick?” He purred, sliding his free hand around Mickey’s hip to rest against the bulge in his pants. Mickey’s breathing quickened when Ian started rubbing.

“I.. We don’t…” Mickey stumbled on his words, not able to focus on anything besides the long, strong fingers that had popped the button on his jeans and were slowly sliding his zipper down.

“We don’t what?” Ian smirked. He reached into Mickey’s boxers and pulled his erection out, jerking him slowly as he spoke.

Mickey’s breath hitched, and he laid his head back against Ian’s shoulder, panting.

“It doesn’t _feel_ like you don’t wanna fuck,” Ian teased, biting Mickey’s shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark. “In fact, judging by how hard you are, you’re pretty eager for me to drill you into the sink. Am I wrong?”

Mickey made a growling noise in his throat. He was annoyed by how composed Ian was. Aside from the erection he’d been rocking against Mickey’s ass for the past five minutes, and the fact that his breathing was slightly heavier than normal, Mickey would’ve never known he was turned on. Ian had picked up that control at Basic, and Mickey had very mixed feelings about it. On one hand, Sergeant Gallagher was Mickey’s wet dream; authoritative, stubborn, in charge, not afraid to take what he wanted, which was Mickey. Ian had slipped into this persona a lot since he’d been home, and for some reason, giving that control over to someone else gave Mickey the most mind-blowing orgasms he’d ever had. But on the other hand, Mickey liked when Ian would come apart, breathing heavily and gasping and moaning. He still got like that, when their sex was heaviest and most primal, when they weren’t worried about hurting each other, who could hear the noises they were making, if they sounded like dying animals or basically anything else. When they slipped into ‘fucking like dogs in heat’ mode (which always happened, it was just a matter of how soon they got there), Ian lost himself the way he used to. Mickey disliked that he didn’t get it as easily now as he used to, but it made it so much sweeter when he actually did get Ian in that mood. Besides, the getting there was always amazing.

“Just fuck me already,” Mickey moaned, biting into his lower lip harder than was necessary. “Stop teasing me.”

Ian shrugged. “Okay.”

He released Mickey’s arms and in less than a second, Mickey had turned and was kissing Ian like his life depended on it, his hands roaming all over his body; fisting in his hair, squeezing his ass, pushing at the waistband of his sweatpants. Ian loved these moments, when they were completely alone and all Mickey’s insecurities vanished. Mickey had a sharp tongue when he spoke, but it was unparallelled when they kissed, or when he blew Ian. The kid did bad things with that mouth, and he did them so well. And Ian loved it.

The two parted for a second to catch their breath, and Mickey pulled Ian’s boxers and sweatpants down, grabbing his hips and pushing them against his own.

Ian gasped and threw his head back when his erection pushed against Mickey’s own. He rocked his hips again, and Mickey did the same, the boys rutting against each other like they were kids again.

“Fuck,” Ian groaned, and Mickey chuckled. He pulled Ian in for another hot, messy kiss before he turned and dropped his jeans and boxers.

Ian took a second to savor the sight in front of him before he stepped forward, dick sliding along Mickey’s overheated skin. Mickey moaned when he felt Ian against him.

“Jesus, will you just fuck me already?” He panted.

Ian smirked and ran his hand over Mickey’s ass, working him open as fast as he could.

Mickey shivered at the feeling of Ian’s fingers against him. He gripped the sink as hard as he could, grunting as Ian worked at him.

****

“Ian?” Fiona called, struggling to fit all the bags through the door at once. “Little help?”

Nothing.

“Mickey? Anyone home?”

She shrugged when there was no answer. Ian and Mickey must have been out somewhere. She had to admit, it was awkward at first, having such a well-known criminal in her house. But Mickey was polite and quiet for the most part, and he and Ian had developed a strong friendship through their mutual employment at the Kash n Grab. It made her happy to see how much Mickey cared about Ian. She didn't think he cared about anything, but she could tell from the way they looked at each other that they were extremely close.

Fiona trudged through the living room slowly, weighed down with nine bags full of groceries. She dumped them all (carefully, mindful of the glass jars) on the kitchen floor, stepping over them to get a drink of water before she started the annoying task of putting them all away.

She lifted up the handle to the faucet, but no water came out. “The fuck?” She muttered to herself. Then she listened carefully. The shower was on upstairs.

She knew for a fact that Carl, Lip and Debbie were gone, which meant it was either Ian or Mickey in the shower, which in turn meant that one of them was sitting upstairs completely ignoring her call for help.

Fiona made a face and stomped up the stairs, ready to rip into whoever it was that didn't come help her. She dipped her head into the boys’ room, but it was empty. Then she heard another noise, again coming from the bathroom. She couldn't be sure, but it sounded like… grunting? Groaning? Was someone hurt?

She hurried over to the bathroom door and opened it just a little, needing to see what that noise was.

The shower _was_ on, but nobody was in it. The room was thick was a heavy layer of steam, so much that it took her a minute to realize what the noise was. It was, in fact, grunting. But it wasn't just one person; it was two.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, fuck.”

“Like that?”

“Ooh, yeah, right there. Uh, uh, uh, uh.”

“Fuck, you feel good.”

Fiona couldn't stop her jaw from dropping, or her hands from covering her mouth. Her innocent little brother had Mickey Fucking Milkovich bent over the sink, one hand digging into his hip, the other firm between his shoulderblades, and was fucking him like his life depended on it. She didn't know which was a bigger shock; that Mickey was gay, or that Mickey was gay with _Ian_. The two boys were polar opposites, but as Fiona thought back to all the looks the boys had shared across tables and rooms for the past two weeks, she finally realized that she was blind to have not seen it earlier.

Ian and Mickey were so lost in their own X-rated world that neither of them noticed Fiona standing in the now-open doorway, her hands over her gaping mouth.

That is, until Mickey reached up. He swiped a hand through the condensation on the bathroom mirror so he could see Ian's face, but instead he locked eyes with a very confused and shocked Fiona.

“ _Shit_ , Mickey swore, ripping himself away from Ian so fast that Ian nearly cried out from the loss. He pulled his jeans up and re-zipped in record time. 

“What the fuck, Mickey? I _know_ you didn't cum yet,” Ian said, annoyed.

Mickey didn't answer, he just stared over Ian's shoulder, eyes glued to Fiona like a deer in headlights.

Ian turned to see what had Mickey so spooked, and he, too went pale when he saw his sister watching them.

“Fi,” He gasped, still breathless from his ‘work out’.

Fiona just raised her eyebrows. “Sorry,” She breathed, taking a step back and closing the door.

The boys stood staring at each other for a long moment, the running water the only noise.

“Fuck,” Mickey swore, running a hand through his hair. “Why does this keep fucking happening to us?”

“You know, we wouldn't have to worry about this if you'd just come out,” Ian said in a mildly condescending tone, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

Mickey scoffed. “You think _now_ is a good time to say that to me?”

Ian frowned. “Guess not. Sorry.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and sat down on the toilet seat.

“Let me talk to her,” Ian said as he stood, pulling on the sweatpants he’s shed earlier, “I'll explain. We won't have to worry about her telling people. At the very least, she'll tell V, and that's all.”

“Well, I'd rather V not fuckin’ know, so if you could go find her? _Now_?” Mickey emphasized, motioning to the door when Ian didn't move.

“All right, all right,” Ian said with a surrendering hand gesture. He opened the door, but looked back over his shoulder to Mickey. “Any chance we can finish each other off first?” He asked with a smirk.

“Go!” Mickey demanded, pointing to the stairs.

Ian smiled and followed Mickey's finger, walking down the stairs slowly. He found Fiona in the kitchen, putting away groceries.

He walked into the kitchen cautiously, deliberately, making his footsteps heavy so she'd know he was there. Fiona finally leaned against the counter, looking a little sad and and little angry. She blinked slowly.

“Hey.”

Fiona's scowl deepened.

“You gonna say something?”

The silence thickened somehow. Ian rolled his eyes, grabbing a carton of juice from a bag on the floor and setting it in the fridge. “You never act like this when you walk in on Lip having sex.”

That broke through, and anger flared in Fiona's eyes. “Lip’s not fucking Mickey Milkovich! What are you doing, Ian?” She asked.

Ian shot her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Mickey, Milkovich,” She said slowly, elaborating. “How can you possibly think this is a good idea?”

Ian shrugged, and Fiona rolled her eyes.

“He has to be using you.”

“Really, Fi?” Ian asked angrily.

“He's in a shitty marriage; he just needs a distraction.”

“This has been going on for a while,” He explained in exasperation, “Long before he got married.”

Fiona furrowed her brow. “How long?” She asked protectively.

Ian grimaced. “Couple years.”

Fiona gasped. “Ian, come _on_! You know where he comes from.”

“He comes from the same place we do,” Ian said angrily, and Fiona sighed.

“That's not what I mean. You know about his father as well as I do. Terry Milkovich is an exceptional asshole spoken of in song and legend. What do you think he's gonna do if he catches you together?”

Ian frowned and looked away, busying himself with putting the cereal boxes in the cabinet.

“Ian?” Fiona asked softly, walking over to him and setting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed initially at her touch, then his muscles loosened. “When?” She whispered.

Ian didn't turn around, but spoke to the cabinet.

“Over the summer, when Lip and I were in the group home. I snuck out one night and went to his place. Terry was supposed to be gone, but he came home early.”

Fiona gasped when she remembered the bruises Ian had had all over his face when he and Lip came home from foster care. He'd fed Fiona some bullshit about getting into it with another boy there, but she had always had her doubts about his story.

“Oh, Ian,” She said comfortingly, wrapping her arms around her brother. Then she remembered seeing Mickey on the street around the same time. He looked like he'd walked into a brick wall over and over, his face busted up even worse than Ian’s. She dropped her arms and took a step away. “Oh, Mickey,” She whispered, and she suddenly had the incredibly strong urge to find him and give him a nice, long hug, too. He probably needed it.

Ian turned and sighed. This wasn't really his story to tell, but he felt like Fiona would never understand them if he didn't. “Terry made Mickey have sex with Svetlana at gunpoint. He said she was gonna fuck the gay out of him. And he made me watch,” Ian explained, his voice breaking on the last word. He crossed his arms and blinked his tears away.

Fiona's eyes started watering. Her poor brother. How could he suffer through that in silence? And Mickey? She felt a wave of guilt wash over her for every bad thought she'd ever thrown Mickey's way. He must be living in hell, being gay and having a homophobe like Terry for a father.

“Is he okay?” She asked quietly, and Ian nodded softly.

“I think so. He ended up getting Svetlana pregnant and Terry organized a shotgun wedding. I was there. Fi, you should've seen the way he was looking at me,” He said, shaking his head, “He looked so smug, so happy that he'd won, he didn't even care that Mickey was dying inside.”

Fiona's frown turned to a snarl. “Piece of shit,” She swore under her breath, and Ian smiled. “He's why you left?” She assumed, and Ian nodded.

“I was hoping he'd try to stop me, and he didn't. Couldn't. I guess I wasn't being fair. I wanted him to get serious, but he couldn't. Not while he's still in the closet.”

“He's still in the closet?” Fiona asked in shock.

“You see him waving a rainbow flag?”

Fiona rolled her eyes, but shrugged. “I thought maybe Terry had kicked him out, figured that’s why he’s here.”

Ian shook his head. “No, if Terry knew he was still gay, he wouldn’t kick him out. He’d kill him.”

Fiona nodded slowly. “He just gonna lie for the rest of his life?”

“I'm working on it, Fi. He's a hard nut to crack,” He said with a chuckle. “His dad's got him pretty brainwashed, but I think I'm making progress. Yeah, he's the reason I left, but he's also the reason I came back.”

Fiona's raised her eyebrows in shock. “He is?”

Ian smiled, and suddenly he and Fiona were 16-year-old girls. “He searched through a dozen gay bars to find me. Mickey Milkovich, went into a gay bar, for _me_!” He grinned, and Fiona chuckled.

“How did he get you home?”

Ian's smile fell instantly, and his face darkened. “I was strung-out. I hadn't slept in days, I was on,” He rolled his eyes and blew out a breath, “At least half a dozen uppers, and taking lines in the bathroom like they were Pixy Stix. He came to see me, but I was so far gone, I wasn't even hearing what he was saying.”

Fiona frowned, but she smiled softly when Ian continued, the smile growing with every word.

“He waited. He sat outside and watched for me, even though I'd blown him off. I was with some old guy. He told me he had drugs, and that he was gonna bring me back to his place, but Mickey attacked him. After he left, Mickey found me passed out in a snow bank. He brought me home,” He said with a smile. “Brought me back to his place so I could sleep off all the drugs. Svetlana told me she'd kill me if I stayed there, so I came home.”

Fiona lowered her eyebrows. “So Mickey…” She trailed off, and Ian nodded.

“Mickey is the reason I'm home. Mickey kept me safe. He’s risking his father’s wrath by still being with me.”

“You think it's smart, being with him? You know what kind of person Mickey is.”

Ian shook his head. “He'd never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. He may be a criminal, but he's a good person deep down. And he cares about me, even if he can't always admit it.”

Fiona nodded. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?” Ian asked with a shrug.

“Do you love him?”

Ian pursed his lips for a moment. “I don't know. I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

Ian sighed. “I've never loved anyone before, besides you guys. But I mean, it feels similar. Mickey's put me through a lot of shit. And I guess I've done the same to him. But we keep coming back to each other. He's been to juvie twice and that hasn't come between us, at least not for long. I had that thing with Ned, I ran away to the Army, for fuck’s sake. And I still wound up back with him. We haven't even let his father keep us apart. He's not the best with emotions, but our relationship is important. I'm not just a fuck to him. What we have is serious, I know it in my heart.” He chuckled as he thought. “Shit. I guess I _do_ love him.”

Fiona smiled and sighed. “Then that's all I need.”

“I know this probably goes without saying, but we need you to keep this quiet. You can't tell anyone, not even V.”

Fiona nodded. “You have my word.”

Ian chuckled to himself. "You know you're the fourth person to catch us fucking?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. " _Fourth_?"

"Kash, Frank, Terry and now you," He said with a nod.

"Jesus, are you trying to beat a record?"

"Yeah, yours," Ian teased.

Fiona scowled at him, but there was a smile hidden in it. She nodded toward the stairs. “Get back to your boyfriend,” She said with a smirk.

Ian chuckled and jogged upstairs, Fiona slapping his ass as he passed.

She grabbed cans from the grocery bags to put in the cabinet, smiling softly to herself.

Mickey Milkovich with her brother. Well, now she'd seen everything.

****

“Ian, more coffee?”

Ian nodded and lifted his cup for Fiona to refill. She turned to Mickey afterward, her mouth stretching into a grin that covered her whole face.

“Mickey?” She asked, offering him the pot as well.

Mickey ducked his head and waved her away.

“I'm good, thanks,” He said timidly.

She made a noise in her throat and went to put the coffee pot back.

“Well, I'm gonna go help V finish setting up the nursery. See ya!”

Ian and Mickey both waved at her as she walked out the door.

“Is she ever gonna stop smirking at me like that?” Mickey asked when the door closed.

Ian shrugged. “Eventually. It may take a while, though,” He added with a lopsided smile.

“Jesus,” Mickey sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair. “I hope you appreciate all the shit I deal with for you,” He joked.

Ian slipped him a sidelong glance. “I think we're pretty much even there.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows, and Ian furrowed his.

“Think _real_ hard about it,” He advised.

Mickey turned his eyes up as he thought, tilting his head side-to-side. “Alright,” He said after a moment, setting his eyes back on Ian, “So we might be even.”

Ian smirked and stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee, taking a sip and sighing.

It was sweet. Ian liked them sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and prompts! Let me know what you'd like to see [here](http://ieroween1031.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
